Killer Death
by Memory Wolf
Summary: A new student has entered the school ,her name is Shi Kira , but what is the past that follows the name Shi ? OCxKanzaki T fer language, R&R pls , KANZAKI LOVE, Oneshot  might turn into twoshot, writing chapter 2 now
1. Chapter 1

Hell-o , please beware that Kanzaki might be a little bit OOC here , just a bit . Read and review !

Disclaimer : I do not own Beelzebub , I only own my OC , Shi Kira.

* * *

><p>Oga was walking down the hallway with Baby Beel on his back as always , he heard the other students whispering , surprisingly not about him .<p>

It was about a new transfer student , apparently it was a girl , and not from the red tail 's group. 'I wonder if she can be Baby Beel's mother?' Oga was getting his hopes up again.

As he walked into class he gawked. Kunieda , Himekawa , Kanzaki and some of the gangs and red tail's group was in the class , sitting on their desks.

"Why oh why did the principal had to do this ..." Furuichi was also in the class. " What happened ?" Oga asked Furuichi in his nonchalant voice.

"the principal decided that the strong ones should be in the same class , that's what happened." Furuichi said while slumping onto the table.

"Shut up , it's not like it matters anyway , we don't even study." Kanzaki said while sucking his yogurt .

While they were talking , the door slid open and a girl walked in.

Furuichi's head immediately shot up as he studied the girl.

She had dark black hair that reaches the mid-back , a baby blue line that goes down right in the middle of a fringe that covers her right eye . Her left eye was a dark black color like her hair.

She then flipped her fringe up a bit to reveal a pure white with a extra light gray that look almost white surrounding it which was her right eye.

She was wearing the normal girls uniform with the skirt above her elbow toward the back of her palms are a tight black extra-sleeve , when it reaches her wrist it turn into a reversed 'V' shape with the pointed part connected to her middle finger.

On her legs are a pair of ninja socks that started from below the knee all the way down to the toes and black sandals, the socks were black while the string that was wrapped around it in a crisscross manner was dark gray.

She walked in awkwardly and sat on the seat beside Kanzaki .

"Who are you ?" Oga spoke while breaking the silence.

"Didn't you hear the rumor that a girls was transferring here?"Furuichi said while still eyeing the girl .

"Dah!" Baby Beel 'spoke' out.

"M-my name I-is Shi Kira , 16" The girl spoke with a timid but slightly strong voice.

'Shi Kira? Where have I heard that name before...' The thought went through Himekawa head.

Oga walked closer to her while she kept on leaning back on her chair .

Aoi saw this and quickly went over and swooped Kira out of her chair and brought her behind her with a blush on her face for getting so close to Oga.

"relax , I just wanted to take a look at her eye ." Oga said with baby Beel to back him up."Dah Bu!"

"It-It's ok , people are always curious about my eye ..." She said while giving a reassuring smile.

"are you sure ?" Aoi asked again , Kira nodded , the Aoi sighed.

"ok then , by they way , I'm Kunieda Aoi , he's Oga , on his back is Baby Beel , that one over there with the silver hair is Furuichi , the one with the weird hairdo is Himekawa , and the one sucking the yogurt is Kanzaki ."

"I'm Nene and she's Chiaki and the talkative one is Yuka." Nene pointed out.

"It's nice to meet you all , I'm Shi Kira but you can just call me Kira ."she repeated her introduction again.

They started a conversation about god knows what when suddenly the door got kicked down and a bunch of guys with mohawks stomped in.

" We , the Mohawk Gang , are here to destroy you Oga tatsumi !" The guy in front exclaimed lamely .

Kira looked at Oga and saw that he was smirking. Aoi was already taking out a wooden sword when Oga walked infront of her and said "bring it , punks !"

They all rushed at Oga at the same time while holding up all kinds of weapon .

Some of them even came at Aoi and the others . But before one could reach Kira , Aoi already knocked them down.

Kira was happy she didn't have to fight , it was tiring , after all those years of fighting . She finally found out how it felt to be protected .

Suddenly ten of them surrounded Kira and was charging at her , nobody was looking at her then . She lifted her skirt a little and reached for the Shurikens she placed there .

She took out 8 Shurikens and it was in between her fingers , so there was 4 on each hand , she threw 4 at the left side and 4 at the right .

Their stomach was ripped and bloody from the sharp dark black edges on the customized Shurikens . 8 of them fell with two left , she then pulled out a dagger from the strap she put under her skirt.

She engaged one of them in battle while the other was going to strike , Kanzaki kicked him onto the wall.

When she was done with the guy , she put her finger through the hole at the front of the dagger and twirled the dagger while slipping it back into the strap .

She did all these without anyone seeing , well that's what she thought.

When they were done all of the guys from the Mohawk gang had their head either on the floor or buried in the wall.

Then Oga emerged with Baby Beel shouting the shout of victory "Dah Bu!"

Unbeknownst to them , there was a spy peeking through the window .

After that , the lunch bell rang , as usual Oga forgot to bring baby beel's milk so he had to run and buy it from the vending machine , shiroyama went to buy yogurt for Kanzaki .

Kira was walking alone to the cafeteria , her fringe blocking her white eye , even though it was white , she can still see .she just didn't want anyone to see her eye.

When she got to the cafeteria , there were boys crowding around the front desk . She tried to get through but failed.

One of boys pushed her and at the same time seeing her white eye , the guy broke out into sweat and quickly bowed down while apologizing to her.

"I-I'm sorry Shi-sama , please forgive me !" he pleaded while bowing repeatedly .

All of the guys which were fighting for the food immediately stopped what the were doing and bowed down to her."W-welcome ! Shi-sama!"

"Please go ahead and buy all you want !" one of them shouted.

Kira sweat dropped as her identity was found out. She walked in front and bought a sausage bun then walked away .

Then the fight resumed for the guys.

VENDING MACHINE PLACE

Oga was buying milk while shiroyama was buying yogurt , a couple of guys walked by while chatting.

"did you hear , Shi-sama is in this school , she was seen in the cafeteria just now."

"I wonder who the target is this time , I really pity the poor soul."

'Hmm...Is this Shi-sama strong?' Oga thought.

BACK IN CLASS

Kira walked in holding the bread she just bought and walked over to Aoi.

"C-can I eat with you guys?"

"sure! Here , take a seat." Aoi said while pulling a chair from the empty table next to her.

"How did you get that bread anyway ? Usually by the time the bell rings , the food would have already been sold out."Aoi asked.

"I have... My ways ." Kira said while her face turned dark.

Aoi was gonna ask how when Oga walked in and sat down with Furuichi .

Kira followed Aoi's glance and found out it was Oga.

"Aoi-san , do you like Oga?"

"W-W-what d-do y-y-you me-mean , Kira-san?" Aoi said while stuttering and blushing madly .

Kira smirked and said " You know what I mean , and please call me Kira ."

"Then you can call me Aoi ." Aoi said wanting to change the subject .

"Don't change the subject ." Kira said while giving a dark glare and quickly changing back to normal .

" Its obvious she likes him , how can you not tell?" Nene said while waving her hands at the side.

" What about you , do you like any of them Kira?" Aoi said turning her question against her.

"I kind off like that Kanzaki guy , he seem kinda cool , sides , he saved me from being hit just now." Kira said while blushing.

"oh my , what is this hot feeling I have in my cheeks ?" Kira said while patting her cheeks.

They all looked at her weird then Aoi said " its called blushing , haven't you ever blushed before back in your hometown?"

The story that Kira told them was that she moved from her hometown to here to study.

"No , I never had friends there, we were always so busy." Kira replied while taking a bite out of her bread.

'Never had friends ? Busy ? Where in the world did she come from?'Aoi thought.

Before Aoi could ask , the bell rang indicating lunch was over .

"Wanna go home to together today?" Aoi asked , wanting to see her house.

"I'm afraid I can't , I have some .. Things to do today." Kira said while giving a small smile.

Little did she know someone was always watching her .

AFTER SCHOOL

Kira was walking to god knows where , she had no place to stay tonight , 'guess I didn't plan everything out , did I?' Kira thought while walking.

Suddenly out of nowhere a bunch of guys knocked her out and dragged her off.

Kanzaki , who was so called 'not stalking' her , saw this and followed those punks.

They walked into an abandoned warehouse with Kira still knocked out.

Kanzaki followed closely.

" Now all we have to do is send a note to the Shi family about the little goat we got here."

He didn't see that Kira was actually awake and was cutting her ropes against a piece of glass .

He thought that this was a good time to jump out and make a heroic safe .

" Get away from her you punks !" Kanzaki yelled.

" And who the fuck are you?" one of the abducters stated.

The next thing they knew , Shurikens was flying towards them , pinning them to the wall.

Kanzaki just stood there like an idiot . "Hey ! That's not possible , that drug was supposed to put a wild mountain bear to sleep, how can you be awake?" the abducters asked.

"foolish Idiots , you think that will put me to sleep ? You must be kidding , I'm not born into the Shi family for no reasons , any type of drugs , i've already tasted them since I was born , I have antibodies for all of them!"

Kira looked over to Kanzaki and blushed madly . She didn't think he would be the knight in shining armor.

Well not really , cuz he technically didn't do a single , he was there for her anyway .

Kira took out her phone and dialed the minutes , the polices were here .and the interrogation started.

"Ma'm may I ask what happened here." the police officer asked kindly .

"my name is Wing ,I got kidnapped by these thugs and this young man came to rescue me." she had a reason for the fake name .

The officers took away the thugs and went away.

" Are you ok?" Kanzaki asked Kira.

"Ka-Kanzaki-san .. Um ..yeah , I'm fine ." Kira said while blushing and stuttering.

"hey , is there any chance that you , you know , that ,towards me..." Kanzaki said while rubbing the back of his neck .

"Kira looked down and nodded meekly. " Well then , let's get you back home ." Kanzaki said while grabbing her hands and walking out.

"Wa-wait , I don't have a home... " Kira said while frowning .

"Well then , I guess we'll just have to get you to Kunieda." Kira was happy that he was kind to her .

"and remember that you have to explain to us all why this happened today. "Kanzaki insisted.

Kira sighed and gave a small nod.

When the reached in front of Aoi 's house , Kanzaki leaned down and kissed Kira softly on the lips and walked away.

Kira blushed madly and rang Aoi's doorbell . Aoi walked out and saw Kira standing there still in her school uniform.

"Kira ? What are you doing here so late at night ?" Aoi asked while opening the gate for her.

"I'll explain tomorrow , can I sleep here today ?" Kira asked still blushing .

"Sure , wait , why are you blushing ?" Aoi asked with a smirk on her face.

"bl-blushing ? Oh ... Um ... You'll see tomorrow ..." Kira said giving a happy smile .

Aoi just remembered that this was the first time Kira smiled happily , something good must have happened .

They went to Aoi's room and Aoi borrowed Kira some pajamas since Kira didn't have anything with her.

Just then , Aoi's grandfather came in and said " I saw an extra pair of sandal ! Who is it ?"

"Grandpa ! Don't just barge into a girls room like that !" Aoi said , ignoring her grandpa's question.

He looked over to Kira and frowned , " who are you little girl ?"

Kira remained emotionless " I am Kira , I'm thankful for being able to stay the night " She said formally giving a small bow.

" Kira... Are there any chances your family is the Shi family ?" He said still frowning .

"Yes it is sir ." Kira said bowing her head a little bit lower .

" Why are you here , were you sent here to finish a job ?"

"No sir , I was not sent here to finish a job." Kira said lifting her head a little.

" Then why are you here ? " Grandpa asked again .

"I was ... exiled ..." Kira said while turning her head to the side a little .

Aoi's grandpa's eyes widened then returned back to normal . He walked out of the room after giving the girl a pitiful look.

" What was that all about ?" Aoi asked .

" I'll explain tomorrow , just , don't pity me . I hate it ." Kira said while lying down onto the extra futon that Aoi pulled out .

Aoi offed the lights and climbed onto bed . " Goodnight ."

" Goodnight ."

MORNING

Kira was already up while Aoi was still sleeping like a baby .

After Kira was done making breakfast , she went upstairs to call Aoi but she was up already .

" Mornin' Aoi ." Kira said .

"Oh , there you are Kira , what time did you wake up ?" Aoi said putting on her uniform.

" 4 a.m." Kira said while taking a bite out of the bacon she held in a plate .

" 4 ? in the morning ? " Aoi asked shocked.

" Yeah , its a .. Habit ..." Kira said while walking down the stairs " I made breakfast!"

Aoi went down to see a scrumptious meal on the table " Itadakimasu " She said before eating .

Her grandpa was already eating ' She really is from the Shi family , they were said to be trained for anything in order to infiltrate or finish a job.' the grandpa thought.

After they were done with breakfast , they went out the door to see Kanzaki standing there , drinking yogurt , along with Shiroyama and Natsume .

Aoi looked over to see Kira blushing , and she knew exactly what happened .

" Good morning ladies ," natsume said smiling .

They walked down , opened the gate and went out .Natsume quickly grabbed Aoi and Shiroyama's arm and ran forward , " We'll see you in school !"

After they were gone , Kanzaki leaned down and gave Kira a soft kiss on the lips while smiling and saying " good morning "

Kira blushed and Said " Mornin' "

After that they started walking towards school , hands entwined together.

SCHOOL

" Where's Kanzaki ? " Himekawa asked seeing that they weren't there with Kanzaki .

" He's coming with his beloved girl ." Natsume said while smiling.

When Kira and Kanzaki walked in , most of the students stared at them .Kira blushed even more than before.

When they reached class , Everyone was there staring at them and then their hands .

Furuichi immediately dropped his head onto the table and started weeping.

They went to sit down and let their hands go.

" Kira , you still have to explain about the Shi family thing." Aoi said.

Kira sighed , Himekawa's head popped up .

" Shi family ? You're from THE Shi family ?"Kira nodded .

" Explanation needed " Furuichi mumbled.

" The Shi family is a family of high class and well respected ninjas , you could say they were the nobles of ninjas ." Himekawa explained.

Everyone looked at Kira and their eyes widened.

Kira sighed and continued " That's not all , the Shi family members works by their name , example , my brother has the name Shi Gomon , he only does jobs that needs him to torture people ."

" Then what are you ?" Furuichi asked.

" My name is Shi Kira , what do you think ?" Kira said while slumping on her chair .

" Kira ... Kira ... KILLER ?" Furuichi said with his eyes wide open .

Kira sighed and said. " you don't have to give me such a big expression , "

" Then are you here to finish a job ?" Himekawa asked .

" I was getting to that part , you see , because the Shi family only accept pure bloods , we must marry our distant cousins In order to carry on the bloodline , my brother ,Shi Dokusatsu , was supposed to marry our cousin , Teki-ya , but he was in love with the princess he worked for the other day , so he wanted to elope with her , so he asked me , we were the only ones that of my siblings that stayed so closely , because In the Shi family , we have absolutely no interaction ."Kira stopped to take a sip of water before continuing .

" so he asked me to help him elope , so I agreed , I did not want to see him unhappy , after the elope was a success , when they were far far away , our parents found out , and worse , they found out I helped them , so as a punishment , I was exiled , all ties with the Shi family was cut ." Kira finished .

"any questions ? No ? Ok then." Kira said when the bell rang , everyone returned to their seats and started chatting away .

" Kira , are you okay ? You look sad." Kanzaki said while poking her elbow.

Kira looked over to Kanzaki and said " do you still want to be , um , you know , lovers , after knowing my past ?"

" of course , it doesn't matter what past you have , I'll always love you ." Kanzaki said before kissing her deeply .

Kira Blushed while all the others who saw it ewwed and Furuichi started hitting his head on the table and weeping , Baby Beel just " Dah Dah !"

* * *

>Whoooo, I finished it :) pls read and review , would appreciate your reviews on this story .<p><p>


	2. Chapter 2

Killer Death Chapter 2

*Just to tell you all, I'm really lazy to write out the whole fight between Oga and the pillars and such, so I'm just gonna do a little summary, with my OC involved of course.*

Hahahaha, I wrote this some months ago and only found it yesterday. I'm gonna post it anyway, read back the old manga chaps and see if I remember what I was going to write.

* * *

><p>Generally, Kira never did much in the whole warfight thing. She and Kanzaki agreed that it was best for her to avoid conflict and lay low. So she was staying in Kanzaki's house while they were all fighting.

And of course, Kanzaki had snuck her into his house so his father wouldn't harass her about their lives and such.

After the school was rebuild and all the problems were dead and gone, well expect Hilda losing her memories, all was perfect.

Kanzaki had wanted Kira to stay with him, but Kira said it would be best to stay in Aoi's house, since she is a girl. Kanzaki had begrudgingly let it pass, but he still came to Aoi's house everyday to pick up Kira for school, the three of them slowly adjusted to the morning routine.

"This is kinda interesting..." Kira told Kanzaki. "You would find a lover's quarrel interesting wouldn't you?" Kira nodded.

It was early morning and the Hilda that lost her memories was having sort of a showdown with Aoi over Oga. "C'mon, let them be, let's get to class." Kanzaki dragged Kira away from the forming crowd.

"Aww, it was a nice show." Kira pouted.

"Sometimes I wonder why I thought you were a cute little innocent kitten." Kanzaki sighed, Kira smiled.

The class was empty, everyone was probably watching the quarrel.

"Hey, you wanna come over today?" Kanzaki asked out of a sudden.

"I.. Uh.. Sure.." Kira frowned a little.

"What's wrong?" He motioned Kira to come and sit on his lap.

"Well, it's just, it's the first time I'm gonna see your family, it makes me dead nervous." She said as she made herself comfortable in his lap.

"Don't worry, the old man's nothing ta be scared of, he's a softie for cute people." Kira blushed.

Kanzaki smiled and leaned in for a kiss which Kira so happily complied.

"I love you." Kanzaki said.

"Sure." She smiled.

"Ugh..." Furuichi made a noise to indicate that there were others around now, not just the two of them.

They both laughed.

* * *

><p>"Aoi, I'm going home with Kanzaki today, I'll be staying overnight, don't wait up." She smiled.<p>

"Heh, good luck." Aoi gave her a mischievous smirk, Kira blushed and smacked her on the arm.

"Kira?"

"Yup, I'm coming, bye Aoi!" She linked fingers with Kanzaki and walked out.

"Still nervous?"

"Yeah, what's your dad like?"

"The old man's supposed to be a cold blooded gang leader, but he's just a damn softie to cute people." Kanzaki snorted.

"I'm sure he's not that bad." She playfully shoved him in the hips.

"Just wait till you see him." Kanzaki grumbled.

Kira giggled. "We're here." Kira stopped and gawked at the huge house before her.

"The young boss is back! Everyone get in line!" they heard shouts inside as Kanzaki just strutted in like there wasn't a whole line of gang members greeting him -it was probably normal anyway-.

'Heh, this feels weird.' Kira smiled as she caught up with Kanzaki. "Oh! The young boss has brought back a school mate!"

"Oh, a school mate." Whispers were heard all around.

"Futaba-chan~ let's play hide and seek~" A rough male voice called out.

Kira tugged on Kanzaki's hand, Kanzaki gave her hand another squeeze, "It's not that scary is it?"

"It kinda is, from my point of view that is."

"Boss! has returned! And he brought a schoolmate!"

"Ohh! My son brought a friend home?" He straightened up.

"Uh, hi?" Kira smiled.

"And a cute girl at that!" Kira thanked god Aoi made her get out of her tight arm sleeves and change into loose beige coloured arm and leg warmers wrapped with black ribbons (think Yoruichi Shihōin) and turns out that it was a great match with her black hair and the school uniform.

"Hey stupid dad, stop embarrassing yourself in front of guests." Kanzaki plain stared at his dad as he held on to Kira's hand.

"B-b-but Hajime! My Futaba is missing and I can't find her!" He cried.

"Oh, Young boss, Futaba has come to stay awhile while elder young boss is away." Hajime cursed, it was so like his brother to leave his responsibility and go off somewhere.

"Ohh Futaba~~!" The boss cried some more.

"Since things have gotten like this, I'll let you in on a little secret, Futaba really doesn't like you." Kanzaki deadpanned.

"Really isn't much of a secret is it?" Kira mumbled.

"Noo! That's not true! My niece loves mee!"

"There's really no hope fo-" Kanzaki was cut off by a cute little girl full of fury.

"Shut up old man!" Futaba kicked the elder Kanzaki full on on the back.

"Hajime! You're back, you don't know how much trouble I'd gone through to avoid the old man!" She went to hug Kanzaki but stopped when she saw him holding Kira's hand.

"Who's she?"

"Hello, I'm Kira." Kira smiled politely.

"My girlfriend." The younger Kanzaki said** (A/N: I feel like using deadpanned but I think I used that too much)**

"My son has a girlfriend?" The elder Kanzaki's head perked up.

"Yeah, she's right here." Kanzaki hugged Kira closer.

"Noo! Noo! Get away from Hajime! Hajime belongs to Futaba!" The little girl tried to wedge between the strong couple, but failed miserably.

"Grandpa's heart will always belong to Futaba!"

"No!" she folded her arms and pouted.

"Anyway, we'll be in my room." Kanzaki dragged Kira by her hand.

"It was nice meeting you Otou-san!"Se smiled and waved as she left.

"Did you guys hear that? My future daughter-in-law called me Otou-San!" The boss exclaimed with joy.

Agreements were muttered around the boys.

Futaba stood up, thinking of eavesdropping on Kanzaki and Kira while thinking up of a plan.

"That was easier than expected." Kira sighed as she plopped down onto Kanzaki's bed.

"You're a highly trained infiltration assassin and you're afraid of meeting your boyfriend's idiot of a dad." Kanzaki mused.

"Well, it's different, it's not like I'm here to kill someone, it would be much easier if I was, but meeting your dad is a whole new different situation." Kira nodded at her own explanation.

"You mean you've never met any of your boyfriend's parents?"

"Haven't I told you before, or maybe not. You're my first boyfriend." Kanzaki just stayed silent in awe.

"Back then, we were always so busy , the missions, they came like bullets, one after afnother, you had to work fast if you ever wanted at least an hour off."

"Isn't that a little harsh?"

"Well, considering what my family does for a living, it's really not. It kinda feels like it's just another normal day, like how going to school is normal for you, missions are like the norm for us." Kanzaki was wholely impressed with his other half's ability to live a life like that, whereas if he were to live like that, he'd rather die.

"Well it's all over now, you can live your life to the fullest, no more missions to cloud your day." Kanzaki kissed her cheek.

"Thanks" Kira mumbled as she brought her lips to meet his.

"Wait a sec, I was meaning to ask you whether if you guys eat in or out for dinner?" Kanzaki continued to plant butterfly kisses all over her neck and cheeks.

"Hm? We eat in, why?"

"That's great, I'm gonna go cook dinner, will everyone be there?"

"Don't worry, the guys will cook."

"Noh! I wanna make a good impression, and I've never cooked real food before."

"What do you mean real food?" Kanzaki sat up straight.

"I mean like food that won't kill you, when I lived with Aoi, they always eat out."

"Oh don't worry yourself ove-" Kanzaki stopped at Kira pout, how could he resist the faces his girl makes?

"Fine, but I'm not gonna let you do it all alone, I'm gonna send some guys in there to help, since I can't cook myself at all." he mumbled the last part.

"Thanks Kanzaki!" She planted a chaste kiss on his lips as she stood up and went out.

Kanzaki sighed before Kira poked her head through the door again, "Um, where's the kitchen?"

Kanzaki gave a small laugh as he lead her to the kitchen.

"Kenichi, Suwa, Waseke, help Kira round the kitchen for dinner, make sure she doesn't get hurt."

"Yes young boss!" They saluted him before going into the kitchen.

"Hajime, come ere', I wanna have a little chat with you." His dad called out from the garden.

"Yeah?" He strutted in with his hands in his pants pocket.

"I wanna talk about this girl of yours, Kira, was it?"

"Yeah, what about her?" The younger Kanzaki said, face unchanged.

"She's a Shi isn't she." He stared at his son, waiting for some reaction of sorts, nothing came.

"Yea." was all he said.

"I want you to make sure of what you're meddling with, okay?"

"Yea."

"Be c-"

"Dad, I would tell you her story, but because it's her story, so it's not mine to tell."

"I understand son, just be careful, no son of mine is gonna get his ass handed to him!"

"Yea yea, hey listen, Kira's getting dinner ready, she hasn't eaten with people for longer than you can think of, don't make her feel weird okay? I can tell she's really trying hard to impress you lot."

"yea, I'll keep that in mind, but Futaba might not, since she's practically jealous of you crawling all over Kira. Aren't you Futaba?" He called the litle eavesdropper out.

"Che! And here I thought you were just a lazy old man!" Futaba walked out.

"Dinner's ready!" Kira called out as she set the last dish down onto the table.

Everyone came rushing in and standing in line, waiting for the boss.

Kira took off her apron and went beside Kanzaki. "Sit."

"Itadakimasu!" Everyone said.

"This is great!" "Unbelievable!" "Delicious!" words of praises were all around the table, directed at Kira. She smiled.

"I see I have an excellent cook for a daughter-in-law eh?" The boss smiled, she smiled back.

Futaba was fuming, maybe she could stand Kanzaki being all over Kira, but now the attention was all on Kira and none was on her, she was beyond furious.

She did something that ripped a knife through Kira's heart. "Che! What's so good about food made by some useless outcast?" She fumed.

The atmosphere at the table immediately darkened. "Ooi!" Kanzaki pushed at his niece, "Apologize!"

"No!" Futaba crossed her arms.

Kira smiled brightly, "It's okay Kanzaki, she's just a kid, don't be so harsh." She playfully punched his arm a little. Kanzaki eyed her before he sighed and went back to eating.

The elder Kanzaki eyed the girl as she kept on eating. He was no fool, he's been in the mafia business for longer than you can imagine, he's seen all kinds of masks, and by far this was the most impressive one yet, almost undetectable.

"I'll retire early, I still have tons of homework that Kanzaki refused to do." She smirked at Kanzaki before rising and bringing her plates into the kitchen.

Kanzaki hummed, "It doesn't matter much, I won't fail just cuz I don't do my homework."

"Yes you will." Kira said from the kitchen.

"Not like I care much anyway." Kanzaki mumbled.

Kira sighed as she started taking off her clothes and getting into the shower. "The fuck is the shampoo..." She muttered.

She heard the room door open, probably Kanzaki, "Kanzaki! Where's the shampoo?" she tried to shout as graceful as you can possibly be naked in the shower.

"Huh? It should be right- Gah! Sorry sorry!" He quickly went back out and shut the bathroom door, a full blush on his flustered face.

"Hm? What? Oh, don't worry, the glass is all fogged up." She laughed.

"Don't say it like it's a laughing matter!" Kanzaki flustered some more.

"Technically it is, my life is basically a joke." She continued to laugh.

"Ugh.. You know what, I don't think I want to discuss your life with me outside the bathroom door and you bathing inside." Kanzaki mused.

"Heh, good save." She laughed. Kanzaki sighed and sat down on his bed thinking of the events of dinner. It didn't make sense that she wasn't sad or angry for that matter, he knew that if someone ever said that to him he would bash their head through the wall and back. It didn't make sense, what did make sense was that she was hiding it, crumbling down on the inside but smiling brightly on the outside.

He couldn't bare to see it. How could he? He loves her, no one would want someone they love to suffer.

Kira came out with a towel wrapped around her.

"What are you thinking?"

"About you." He said.

"You don't have to, I'm right here." she replied.

"Yeah, you are, but you aren't happy."

"..." She had nothing to say in her defense.

"I'm sorry."

Kira's eyes widen, why would he apologize?

"What for?"

"Not being able to make you happy."

"But I am happy." she smiled.

"Stop it, you're not, I can see it, stop pretending, it's killing me.." He muttered.

Kira frowned, "It's not your fault."

"No, it's not, but it's my responsibility to make you happy."

He looked her in the eye, all he saw was a wide space of snow covered grass, dark blue skies, and her, standing in the middle, all alone.

"And you did, you made me enjoy every day I spend with you, and the others."

"Not enough, it's not enough, you still pretend to be happy when you're not, it's okay to let your emotions go."

She sighed, "I know, I'm just... not used to it, give it some time." she slightly whispered.

"We have all the time in the world." he smiled.

"Yeah." they wrapped into a soft comforting embrace, relieving themselves in the warmth of each other, like they're hanging on for dear life.

"Heh!" Kira smirked suddenly. Kanzaki eyed her warily, like she was plotting something mischievous.

"Oh and don't worry about Futaba, I've dealt with her kind, she'll be sticking to me more than you by tomorrow."

"Heh, let's see you try." There was a good side to their relationship, it was that they could joke about fights and killing without a care in the world**. *A/N : Lol, I don't know what the hell came to me when I wrote that.***

"Heh, now you go take a bath, I'm gonna have a lil' chat with cute lil' Futaba~" she said as she skipped out of his room.


End file.
